1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake disc for cycle brake systems, and more particularly to a brake disc for cycle brake systems having one or more air circulating fan blades formed or provided therein for air circulating purposes for the brake discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical disc brake devices or systems have been developed and provided for braking cycles, and comprise a brake disc having an outer peripheral portion to be arranged and disposed between two brake shoes which may be forced against the outer peripheral portion of the brake disc for conducting the braking operations.
For decreasing the weights of the brake discs, a number of spokes are formed and provided between the outer peripheral portion of the brake disc and a hub portion of the brake disc, in order to form or define a number of openings within the brake disc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,144 to Di Bella, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,849 to Lumpkin disclose two of the typical disc brake devices each including a number of spokes formed between the outer peripheral portion and the hub portion of the brake disc, for decreasing the weights of the brake discs.
However, the spokes are normally formed or punched from a planar member, such that the spokes are normally parallel to the brake discs, particularly parallel to the outer peripheral portion and/or the hub portion of the brake disc, such that the spokes may  not be used for paddling air or may not be used for air circulating or ventilating purposes.
The typical disc brake devices or systems fail to provide one or more air circulating fan blades formed or provided within the brake discs for air circulating purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake discs for cycle brake systems.